LoL Academy Fantasy(discontinued)
by BestTry
Summary: Just a story about league characters in high school plus a random OC because why not.
1. Chapter 1

Precursor: This is just a chart of how I will be writing this story, such as how characters look, their personalities or whether a character will be included. Edits will be made accordingly as the story progresses. I am also adding an OC(or two) into the story because why use pairings that others have when you can make your own? For the purpose of this story, ***_some_*** characters who are substantially older will toned down while the opposites will be toned up, examples below.

* * *

**Teachers/Faculty:**

Ryze as how his Professor Ryze skin is shown in-game

Fiora shown as Headmistress Fiora, being the dean and detention administrator

Miss Fortune as a teacher(just a teacher, no scaling )

Akali as the school nurse(toned up so she's not a 19 year old nurse)

Morgana(and maybe Kayle) as lunch ladies(inspiration off Morgana's Sinful Succulence skin)

Mundo as janitor?(Mundo does what he pleases)

Heimerdinger as another teacher

Katarina as another teacher(no scaling)

Karma as the school's guidance counselor(no scaling)

Galio(scaled down in size) as the security officer

Leona as another teacher(not scaled down)

Diana as another teacher(not scaled down), very competitive with Leona

**Students:**

Ahri as either part of the popular girls or known as the school slut, even though she really is a nice person

Amumu as a quiet, goth kid(NOT a mummy)

Benedict(Ben/Benny) as the OC in the story

Darius as a jock(scaled down)

Draven as one of the popular boys, possibly a bully?(scaled down)

Ekko as how he is shown in the Academy skin line, minus the over-usage of his Z-Drive

Ezreal as the one pretty boy who makes half the girls swoon at the sight of him. The story will have him be a kid celebrity who pops into school time to time.

Jinx as a "normal" schoolgirl and potential love interest of Ekko(if my inspiration for this isn't cut off)

Kaisa as a normal schoolgirl(no voidling symbiosis)

Leona as a normal schoolgirl(scaled down?)

Lux as a normal schoolgirl and love interest of Ezreal(no scaling)

Quinn as a tomboy schoolgirl, likes nature(somewhat scaled down)

Rakan(and by extension, Xayah) as a school boy and boyfriend of Xayah(likewise, Xayah is girlfriend of Rakan)

Riven as a tomboy schoolgirl(scaled down?)

Sona as part of the popular girls(scaled down)

Syndra as a punk-ish(?) schoolgirl(scaled down)

Taliyah(no scaling)

**Included but with an undecided role:**

Caitlyn

Cassiopeia

Garen

Gragas

Irelia

Janna

Leblanc

Nidalee

Shen

Sivir

Taric

**No-shows/Maybes(with reasons):**

Any yordles(besides Heimerdinger) because lore-wise, we don't know how old they truly are

Non-humans/some humanoids, such as Anivia, Alistar, Bard, etc. because it just doesn't feel right(I might include Nasus because he seems like the only humanoid besides Rengar that kind of fits into the storyline I have in mind)

Lolis(I'm looking at you, Annie and Zoe)

Fiddlesticks because he a scarecrow

Shadow Isle characters because that's just weird to included them(maybe Evelynn and Elise if I can figure out how to implement them)

Brand, he a fire boy who would probably burn down the school by just being there

Void people and creatures(minus exceptions of those already in above charts)

Zed+Shen(idk how to implement them)

Anyone else not shown in all other charts


	2. Chapter 2

Class at League Academy wasn't really different from elementary school or middle school. The only real difference was the change in people like Professor Ryze with his blue skin or Galio who was literally a walking piece of magic-absorbing stone. I quickly made friends with lots of students there while keeping old friends like Ahri, who quickly became part of the popular girls. We are childhood friends but as of high school, we've grown apart a little bit. I easily made friends with Ezreal and Rakan, who both seemed to already have girlfriends within the first month of school. However, Ezreal stopped showing up at school due to personal issues. I soon found out that he was basically a kid celebrity due to most of the girls talking about him during lunch. So my friend group quickly dwindled down to only Rakan, where it became awkward for me whenever Rakan and Xayah got all lovey-dovey. So, I usually sat alone while I ate, occasionally sitting and talking with Ekko, another outcast from the other group of friends. First period class with Prof. Ryze wasn't so bad, I sat next to Ahri, Sona, Rakan and Xayah were in my class as well. The roster showed that Ezreal was also in my class but it didn't really matter as he was usually out. Other kids included Ahri, Quinn, Leona, Amumu, Lux and Kaisa. Second period was a "free period" but we all had to hang out in the courtyard/gym. Third period was with Prof. Heimerdinger and after that, lunch. Ahri, Amumu, Lux and Sona shared this class with me as well, with Sona sitting next to me and Ahri next to her. Fourth period was with Ms. de Couteau(although she allowed us to just call her Ms. Katarina) and again Ahri and Lux were in the same class as me, with Ahri sitting next to me. This time, Rakan was in my class as well. Finally, fifth period with Miss Fortune, Sona, Ahri and Amumu shared the same class with me. So basically, Ahri had all her classes with me. I quickly grew attracted to Sona's stunning physique: her long flowing blue hair and eyes as well as her endearing face. Sure she also had a large set of breasts and a nice ass but that wasn't necessarily the point. It also didn't help that I had an awkward condition that caused me to have an abnormal amount of hard-ons, stimulated or not. Ahri knew of my condition and she often joked playfully about it despite a rather lewd situation that occurred in eighth grade when she slept over at my house during break.

* * *

(Flashback)

My eyes flickered infrequently. I was still tired and wanted to go back to bed. The thing was that there was a pressure on her lower body and on one of my arms. I hesitantly woke up to find out that my vision was partially blocked by something. My eyes widened as I realized that Benedict had shifted in his sleep so he slept with his face near my crotch and his crotch directly in front of my face. It didn't help that Benny had one of his random hard-ons at the moment. I couldn't help but grow curious as his boner stuck out in front of me. It was questionable but I wanted to what kind of package my best friend was bringing with him everyday. I slowly and reluctantly pulled his pajamas and boxers down, or rather up because he was upside down on top of me, his erection hitting my cheek. I eyed his cock up and down, estimating that he was about 6-7 inches long at full mast. I licked my lips as I brought my free hand up to stroke it gently, watching it quiver from my touch. I gently brought my tongue to lick the tip, storing the taste of the little precum that oozed out in my mind. It reminded me of a bittersweet chocolate mixed with some salt. I sat up slightly to more easily pleasure Benedict's phallus. However, as I was beginning to start sucking on his cock, Benny shifted around again, leaving himself sleeping on his back normally. Initially deterred, I crawled under the blanket to further pleasure him with my ass in full view of Benedict if he woke up. I brought half of his member into my mouth, licking it and sucking with my mouth before forcing myself down on the full length. I heard a small grunt from Benedict and I immediately stopped what I was doing before I continued again. I cushioned his erection with my breasts. I was proud of their size as I was one of the few girls in our middle school who were hit hard by puberty as my boobs grew to the size of C-cups by the end of 8th grade and were at least D-cups by the time we started high school. His member twitched as I did so, before shooting out spurts of his semen. I gasped in surprise when it happened, a rookie mistake I soon found out, as I inhaled some of his seed when it erupted out of his penis. I coughed almost instantly after I removed my mouth from his still erect member, some of the seed splattered in my mouth dripping onto my breasts, bra and Benedict's dick. After recovering, I licked my lips, satisfied and having sated my curiosity. His semen tasted sweet and salty, kind of like a chocolate pretzel, but my thoughts were interrupted by movement from behind me. Benedict had woke up to me... servicing him and was now poking at my panties and rubbing my vagina through the fabric, which had just started to release lubricants.

"Hah~ Benny, don't- Not there~ Ahh~" My body shivered as he touched my entrance. My tails, now excited, danced around, stroking his face and his hair, quivering slightly whenever he rubbed my panties. He brought his head to lick my vagina through the fabric, sending a jolt of pleasure through my body, my tails temporarily straightening out before they resumed their little dance.

"What have you been up to while I was sleeping, Ahri? And why are you so lubricated down here?" Benedict pulled my panties aside, revealing my soaked entrance before he flicked his tongue across it, a cry of pleasure escaping my lips as he did so.

"I may have given you a blowjob when you were still sleeping, but t-that's only because when I woke up, your boner was in my face. And I'm soaked down hah~ because you've been touching ah~ all the right spots of my ah~ pussy!" I could barely get my words out as Ben continued to lick and pleasure me from where I was. Soon enough, I felt my first orgasm as my sex juices shot out all over his face and his pillow, staining it with my lubricants. "I know we're only in middle school, hah~, but I really want your thing inside me. Please, Benny... I want to have sex with you..." I stammered out as my body recovered from my orgasm before I got up and turned to face him, lying next to him on the bed.

"I don't know... This is so sudden of you, Ahri!" Benedict blushed beet red as he started to stammer in his speaking. I wasn't having any of it. I sent out a charm his way, my pupils glowing pink as we made eye contact, something I had finally perfected this year.

"Please, Benny? I really want your big thing in my horny pussy..." I batted my eyelashes and brought my face closer to him as the charm took effect.

"Sure... I guess we can give it a go." Ben slurred out as he nodded his head in compliance, moving himself so he positioned himself on top of me, my legs locking behind his back as he nestled his erection directly at my entrance. I thought that Benny would've taken it slow. However, thanks to my charm, he completely slammed into me in one thrust, breaking my hymen instantly as I cried out in pain and pleasure. He kissed me passionately as the both of us waited out the pain before we broke the kiss and I nodded. Benny began thrusting inside me, his member completely stirring up my insides as he pounded me. I mewled in ecstasy as his ramming sent waves of pleasure down my spine. I felt myself on the edge of my second orgasm and Benny groaned a few seconds later as he came again, this time deep inside my pussy, his cock spewing out his milky-white seed inside me as my love juices squirted out onto his phallus. We panted for breath before Benny pulled out his softened cock, falling over next to me and going back to sleep. I could never forget this day as the feeling of Benedict's cock was burned into my mind, even as my mind slowly drifted into unconsciousness...

(End Flashback)

* * *

The following week after that was very awkward for the both of us but we quickly shrugged it off and got over it, as I forced the memory into the back of my mind, forgetting about it until just recently during class. The weekend afterwards, however, Ahri invited herself over to my house, presumably for homework tutoring from one of our classes.

"Hey, Benny... can you help me with stuff from Ryze's class? I don't get what he teaches." Ahri had knocked on my door and let herself in when I opened the door. She was wearing a loose t-shirt, sweatpants and ankle-high boots.

"Ahri, you're a magic user! How do you not get what he's teaching us?" I asked her incredulously, although I really didn't mind having Ahri at my house.

"I don't understand what all the runes mean, that's all." Ahri waltzed into my room, plopping herself down on my bed. Sighing, I pulled out my notes and meticulously explained what each rune meant. Eventually, I looked up at the time, my eyes widening in concern as I realized we had spent about three hours talking about runes.

"I'mma go take a shower. Be right back, Ahri." I yawned as I grabbed a small pile of clothing I had placed beforehand before heading off to the bathroom.

* * *

Benny closed the door behind him as he strode to the bathroom. What he didn't notice was me, licking my lips hungrily as I watched him. I took off all my clothing and waited patiently for a few minutes before sneaking to the bathroom. I quietly opened the door, trying my best to make the door not squeak. Even through the stained glass, I could see that Benny had a hard-on. I slowly creeped up to the shower door, using one of my tails to open it silently before stepping in silently behind him. I sneakily cast a charm and threw it at him with a kiss, watching the heart fly before it hit him in the back. I stepped over to Benny, wrapping my arms around him, my hands tracing over his toned, muscular body. I licked his neck softly as my tails ventured around in the shower, some of them wrapping around his legs or arms loosely while one went south to cradle his balls.

"I've been hungering for another taste of you for so long. You have no idea how many times I've had to endure holding in the urge to just pounce on you and mount you. God, whenever you're nearby, I get so horny just thinking about you. Now, I won't let. you. go. until I'm satisfied..." I giggled softly before I kissed Benedict's cheek. I snaked around him, licking my lips hungrily when I saw his erect member. "Ooh, looks like your little guy has grown a bit since I've last had a taste. God, you must be at least 8-9 inches long. Mmm~ I can't wait for my body melt when you pound it inside me." I dropped down on both knees, my tongue exiting my mouth to circle his erection. Without pause, I immediately shoved the whole of his cock into my mouth and down my throat, not caring that it had immediately forced me to gag on it. I bobbed down on most of his shaft, occasionally going all the way down to his base, slurping and sucking on his thick penis. His dick had grown in girth as well, going from about 1 1/4 inches to approximately 1 3/4-2 inches. My mouth tightened around his cock as I started sucking harder, eager for Benny to release the seed that I was hungry for. He started groaning in approval as I hilted him all the way to the base, not caring that I was suppressing my gag reflex. Benedict moaned in ecstasy, forcing my head down on his member with his hands as he came. His erection shot out huge ropes of his thick, pearly semen which I greedily gulped down, not wasting a single drop. Possibly a minute later, Benny pulled his half-erect member out of my throat, the last pulses of his cum dripping out into my mouth. I coughed a little bit after he pulled his boner out of my mouth, before swallowing the rest of his seed, panting heavily for breath afterwards. "So tasty~" I stood up,turning around and sticking my ass out closer to him as I rest my hands on the shower wall. "Go ahead, Benny... claim me, stain my walls with your milky-white essence. Skewer me with your massive cock~." I shook my ass, seductively and impatiently, hungry for the main course. Without pause, Benedict slammed the whole of his cock inside my pussy, completely knocking the wind out of me. "_Fuck, his dick is so BIG! This feels so much better than it did in eighth grade! Oh fuck, at this rate, I'm going to get addicted to his dick!_" My tails quivered erratically as they wrapped themselves around his arms and thighs, stabilizing him as he rammed his member inside me like an animal in heat, his energy fueled by the charm I placed on him. Each thrust of his cock rubbed against my cervix harshly, sending sparks of pleasure through my body, my knees buckling from the euphoria. I moaned out loudly in ecstasy as I lost control of myself, letting Ben have his way with my body, his member utterly dominating me in every which way. I orgasmed a countless amount of times, my sex juices squirting all over his thick shaft, as he continued to pound his cock into me relentlessly. I started blacking out, the pleasure too much for me, my mind flickering in and out of consciousness. Benny's groans turned into animalistic grunts as he started pistoning faster and faster into me, pounding my cervix in the process. I whimpered and mewled in pleasure as his cock assaulted my pussy, my mind almost caving in from the euphoric pleasure upon me, before Benny groaned loudly, his thrusting slowing down to an above-average pacing as he orgasmed, his thick, white-hot, pearly semen spewed out, completely filling my womb and spilling out of my plugged vagina. The hot fluids made me cum again, my sex fluids mixing into Ben's hot cock milk. I panted heavily, desperately trying to recover from the brutal fucking Benedict had just given me, but still not satisfied. He slowly pulled his softening member out of me, exiting my pussy with a pop, a large spurt of his semen spurting out of me before a steady stream of his spunk drizzled down to the shower floor.

"Tsk, tsk. Someone's been a naughty girl. And naughty girls get spankings." Benny's voice rang out in my mind as my eyes widened in surprise; the charm I placed on him shouldn't have worn off so fast. He let fly his hand on my supple ass cheeks, a wet, stinging sound echoing in the bathroom. I cried out in pain as his hand connected with my ass. He slapped my ass again and again, leaving red hand prints on my ass. However, the pain slowly morphed into pleasure as I started to whimper in pleasure. "Oh? Does this feel good for you, Ahri? The beautiful role model girl that everyone looked up to in middle school, secretly a masochist?" Benny stopped slapping my ass, his hands now massaging my reddened ass cheeks. My knees finally buckled as I fell down to the shower floor, quivering from pleasure. Ben caught me and lowered me to the ground softly, laying me on the back.

* * *

"H-how? My charm was... supposed to last longer..." Ahri's eyes full of concern as she temporarily lost her self-confidence in her magic. I stifled her concerns, kissing her passionately and tousling her hair.

"I've probably built up a resistance to it. Maybe because almost all of last month, you made me pity fuck you with your charm. You should probably stop using it on me, by the way. You can just ask for sex if you want. I'll do anything for you, Ahri." I smiled at her.

"I love you, Benny!" Ahri pulled me into an tight embrace which I returned.

"I love you too, Ahri." I simply replied, kissed her softly on the cheek.

"Yea," Ahri pull away, her expression of joy temporarily wilting, "But it's not the same. I know you're in love in Sona, Benny. Honestly, I'm happy for you. Just don't leave me alone, ok?" Ahri mustered a smile to cover up her expression of sadness.

"First of all, I would never leave you like that, Ahri. We're childhood friends, for fuck's sake! Why would you even think that? Second of all, how did you know that I have a crush on Sona?" I questioned Ahri, my hand running through her hand and tails.

"Hehe~ Sorry for making you worry, Benny. And it's kind of obvious, because of your... condition." Ahri giggled at my unconvinced face, "Even though you have an abnormal amount of hard-ons, 9 out of 10 times I glance down at your pants when Sona's next to you, you have a hard-on. When she's not in the class, it goes down to about 7 or 8 times of out 10. Don't worry, I've told Sona about your condition already. Besides, I think she might be into you. Maybe I can help you guys hook up... In the meantime, since you said so, can you help with this? I'm still kind of hungry for you." Ahri gestured at her pussy, my semen still leaking out of it. I moved myself so my body was on top of her so my penis would pump in and out of her. I pushed my erection inside her in one swift motion, a cry of pleasure escaping Ahri's lips. I started thrusting into her rapidly, grinding against her cervix. Ahri moaned in ecstasy as I continued to ram my cock deep inside her. I moved my mouth to suckle on her breasts, and to my surprise, they started lactating. The only sounds heard was the lewd smacking of our hips against each other and pitter-patter of the shower head's water on the floor. Ahri mewled as she came again, her sex juices splashing onto my cock. I groaned as I felt my orgasm grow closer and closer before I let out a loud groan as I orgasmed. My member throbbed and pulsed, ropes of my thick seed erupting out of my member, overflowing Ahri's pussy as my seed oozed out of her while I was still depositing my seed inside her. "Oh fuck~ My pussy's so full~ You really filled me up, Benny~ Hah, hah~" Ahri's expression was of pure joy and happiness as she held her arms out for me. I took them in a passionate embrace. We separated later as I pulled my limp member out of her pussy, it still stained with my seed. I brought it up to Ahri's mouth who thoroughly cleaned it while my semen still oozed out of her pussy.

"C'mon, Ahri. Wash up. I'll make dinner for us after. Are you sleeping over again?" I looked at Ahri's face while she cleaned my member to which she simply nodded. "Are you gonna sleep over as well?"

"Probably. It'll be late after we eat dinner anyway." Ahri finished cleaning me and I got off of her so she could stand up. "Oh fuck, that sex was so good, I don't think I'll be able to walk straight for a whole week..." Ahri got up, stretching her body, arching her back.

"Are you gonna fuck me in my sleep?" I asked Ahri as I ran my hand through her hair, lightly tweaking her fox ears.

"I can't guarantee that I won't." Ahri giggled softly before she kissed me on the cheek, her fingers lightly tracing my abs. I sighed, but smiled and I kissed her hair, finishing my shower. Ahri stayed in the shower longer to actually shower and so all of my semen could exit her vagina. It was slightly awkward for me as I sat down at the table waiting for my now friend with benefits to come down and eat dinner with me. About half an hour after I finished making dinner, Ahri came downstairs, clad in only a towel loosely wrapped around her body. I snickered a little as Ahri wobbled side to side every so often, a side effect from our rather passion love-making in the shower, sitting down in the chair next to me. We spent dinner acting like a couple, feeding each other our food. Ahri started opening up more, gossiping with me and sharing secrets that she hadn't told anyone.

"Want me to tell you a secret? You wouldn't believe it even if I told you." Ahri got off her seat, straddling me instead. I simply nodded for her to continued. "My breast milk plus some other things makes a strong contraceptive that is fermentable. It also acts as an aphrodisiac for the drinker of the drink. Pretty sweet, huh?" She shifted herself so her nude body rested on my penis, which was steadily growing at this point.

"I don't really believe you, but I know you're not lying because you're not pregnant even though we had sex in middle school." I replied.

"If you want, I can give you some of the fermented ones for your benefit... and maybe so we can screw around." Ahri giggled as she removed her towel, dropping on the floor, her nude body fully exposed to me. She pulled off my pants and boxers before she dropped back down on me, lowering herself onto my erection. "Oh fuck, your dick is so good~ I don't think anyone else's would satisfy me at this point..." She mewled out as she started bouncing on my cock. I held onto her ass as I stood up to walk over to the sofa in the living room. I plopped her down and got on top of her, spreading her legs apart before I started thrusting my cock into her. A good half hour passed while we continued to make love with each other before we simultaneously orgasmed, my seed completely filling her up again and oozing out of her before I eventually pulled out. Ahri laid there, now satisfied before she went to sleep. I brought a blanket from my room to cover up her upper body, careful not to stain it with our sex fluids leaking out of her pussy before going up to bed. The next day, I walked Ahri over to her house in order to get some of her contraceptives. I waited outside her room before she walked out. Ahri was carrying a small metal box and a drawstring pouch, containing small vials of a milky-white liquid.

"Ok, so the ones in the pouch work for about 24 hours. And the ones in the box are way stronger. The contraceptive lasts about a week, give or take a few hours and the aphrodisiac effect is about 3-5 times stronger. I'm talking like if you brushed your hand past my breast, I'd probably drench my panties. But, the aphrodisiac makes the person really fatigued after the contraceptive goes away. Don't use those unless you intend to have sex the ENTIRE 7 days, because I promise, the girl you fuck won't. let. you. go." Ahri handed my both items, her tone serious yet seductive. I thanked her and kissed her goodbye before walking back home.


	3. Chapter 3

Note: This story will have Sona be able to talk, unlike her lore.

* * *

I sighed. Nowadays, class was getting more and more boring in the afternoon. Both Ms. Fortune and Ms. de Couteau seemed in a bad mood, and weren't teaching as well as they did at the beginning of the school year. Professor Ryze's class was still interesting while Prof. Heimerdinger's classes were interesting whenever he did a demonstration. I laid my head down, hoping that a small nap would serve me better than 90 minutes of boredom until the final bell rang.

* * *

I looked over at Benny, watching him fall asleep. When he did, I turned over to Sona. "I need to know. Who are you into?"

"Huh? Uh, I mean... I kinda like Benedict. But it's not a major crush, it's just kind of there, you know?" Sona blushed as she stammered out to me.

"Awww, that's so cute~ Why haven't you made a move on him? With looks like yours, you can practically score any single guy in the school!" I smiled at her, looking at the teacher in the corner of my eye, careful not to be caught during her bad days.

"I don't want him to reject me and because you seem to get along with him a lot. I get the feeling that he likes you and not me." Sona's face flushed beet-red.

"Oh please. I confessed to him like a few months ago. He friend zoned me but said he wouldn't mind us being friends with benefits. You know he has a crush on you, right?"

"R-really? Wait, what benefits?" Sona raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Let's just say he's not a virgin anymore." I giggled sheepishly.

"Ohhhh, is that why you can't walk straight? I'll assume the best and say he's pretty good in bed." Sona smiled as I blushed a little bit.

"C'mon, ask him on a date already. Maybe you'll even get a taste of what he's like. And you're wrong; He's not pretty good... He's a god." I purred out into Sona's ear, making her blush deep red. At this point, the bell rang, jolting Benny awake. I quickly grabbed both of them, dragging them out the door as soon as they finished packing up.

"Let's grab something to eat. I totally blanked during lunch." I strode along ahead of the both of them, leading them to a diner nearby.

"Ugh, I wonder why..." Benny shook his head vigorously, still being half-asleep, as his comment made Sona blush red, inferring correctly that I was doing something intimate with Benny during lunch. At the diner, I ordered a burger and fries, Benny ordered a egg and cheese, and Sona got a glass of orange juice. She later excused herself to use the bathroom. As soon as she left, I moved over next to Benny.

"So... are you gonna do anything? Or are you gonna sit back and let her make the first move?" I purred into his ear as I started moving closer and closer to him, seductively sliding one sleeve of my shirt off to reveal some more of my cleavage.

"Stop, Ahri. I get it, I'll make the first move. Chill, please." Benny pushed me away slightly, uncomfortable.

"No you're not. I am." I pouted before I reached down into my bra pulling out one of the contraceptives and aphrodisiacs that I kept on me, uncorking both vials and pouring them into the rest of Sona's orange juice.

"What the fuck, Ahri?! I didn't mean it like that! I was actually gonna like ask her out. Now she's gonna drag me to her house and fuck me... " Benny groaned as I stirred Sona's orange juice to dissolve the other fluids.

"I'm sorry, Benny. You can punish me tomorrow... Master " I purred out the last two syllables in his ear, before I pulled out a few bills, more than enough to cover my own food, before leaving. "Bye now, I've gotta start making more of the *ahem* 'drugs'. Need to stock up, y'know?" I waved goodbye to Benny before walking out of the diner.

* * *

I walked out of the bathroom, wiping the remainder of the water from the sink off on my blue dress, fully aware that the water made the fabric translucent. My heart sped up a little bit when I saw that Ahri was gone and that Benedict was by himself.

"Where'd Ahri go?" I asked him.

"She left early. Said something about needing to do something at home." Benedict shrugged as he finished his sandwich. I sat down next to him before finishing the rest of my orange juice. Slowly but surely, I felt my body heat up. My mind continuously snapped back to Benny, no matter what I thought of. I stood up, my legs quivering slightly as I went to pay the bills. As both of us stood up to leave, Benny brushed past me, sending a shiver of pleasure through my body.

"Are you alright, Sona? You don't look so good." Ben turned to me, concerned.

"N-no, I'm fine, but thanks." My face flushed beet-red as I tried to maintain eye contact with him. I could feel my panties slowly getting wetter and wetter.

"I'll walk you home if you need me to." Benny held out a hand for me, noticing that I couldn't walk without a small limp. I reluctantly took it, a soft gasp escaping my mouth as our bodies made contact. The walk to my house was agonizing as my body flared up. I was sweating a little bit, my dress slowly turning translucent from it, as my panties were now soaked from my lubricants. Finally, we made it to my house and I gave my keys to Benny to open it for me. I made one step inside my house before my legs gave out on me, my body trembling with unnatural want. My mind was screaming at me to embrace the man in front of me and make love to him. Without pause, Benny stooped over to pick me up, bridal style, after locking the door, walking me to my bedroom. He laid me down gently before turning to leave. I hastily grabbed his hand, holding him back.

"Please, Ben... Don't leave me. I can't get you out of my head... Can you please stay with me?" I begged him to stay, my eyes mimicking that of a sad puppy. He sighed before he sat down next to me. Without thinking, I pushed him down onto my bed, kissing him passionately. Albeit slightly surprised, he returned the kiss and we lay locked in an embrace for a while before we broke apart for breath. "I love you, Ben."

"I love you too, Sona." And with those words, he fell onto me, his hands traveling up and down my back to pull the strings of my dress apart. I hastily unbuttoned his shirt as he finished loosening the last string, pulling it off with a sharp tug. We threw our upper clothing off before we fell back on the bed, locked in another embrace. Ben unclasped my bra, throwing it across the room before he started suckling them, a soft gasp escaping my lips as he did so. More moans escaped my lips as he continued to suckle on my breasts, his fingers trailing down to rub my already soaked panties.

"P-please, Ben. Fuck me already... I can't wait any longer." I begged amid frenzied mewls. Ben nodded, removing himself from my breasts, standing up. He pulled my panties off my legs, throwing them away as well, before he unbuckled his pants, taking them off. My eyes locked onto the bulge in his boxers before he slid them off to take them off, my eyes widening at the sight of his massive erection. _"No way, his dick is so fucking big. That can't fit inside me...can it?" _I thought to myself as he approached me, nestling his erection on my soaked entrance. He quickly slammed the whole of it inside me, deflowering me in one swift motion, a cry of pain and pleasure leaving my mouth. He kissed me softly, one of his hands pinching and tweaking my nipple to help offset the pain I was feeling. I moved my legs behind his back before nodding at him to proceed. He repositioned himself so he rested on top of me before he started thrusting into me, pumping his cock into my pussy in quick, swift motions. I moaned loudly as his large cock repeatedly rammed itself inside me, sparks of pleasure shooting throughout my body. Before I knew it, I was orgasming, my body convulsing in pleasure as my sex juices shot all over his member. Ben groaned a few seconds later as he came, his thick seed erupting out into my eager pussy, my womb happily gobbling up until it couldn't, his seed spurting of my still plugged vagina, as he continued thrusting into me. He abruptly stopped, pulling out his slick member before he brought his hands under my left side, rolling me over. I got up on all fours as he repositioned his cock outside my wet pussy, before he slammed it back in, a loud moan escaping my mouth. We fucked like dogs, Ben ramming his member deeper and deeper inside me with every thrust, rubbing against my cervix with every move, loud moans escaping my lips. The only sounds heard were both our loud groans, grunts and moans and the creaking of my bed. I panted, my body on the brink of passing out from the ferocious pleasure ravaging my body. Ben groaned as he came again, dumping another load of his thick, pearly seed into my vagina, spilling out and dribbling out onto the bed due to how full my pussy was. My body gave out on me as I collapsed, falling onto the bed, rolling over feebly. Ben pulled out his member as the last pulses of his seed spilled out, flicking it onto my breasts. He got off the bed, walking over to where I laid, kissing me on the forehead and wiping away some of my accrued sweat. I opened my mouth almost instinctively so lap up the sex fluids on his softening member.

"Get some sleep, Sona. You look like you need it after that. Don't worry, I'll make you dinner." Ben said softly as my eyes started flickering, my body finally drifting into unconsciousness.

* * *

I watched Sona fall asleep before bringing her blanket up to cover up her upper body, kissing her on the cheek. I turned, searching for the time before my eyes settled on the digital clock on her nightstand, reading 8:50.

"_Fuck. It's pretty late_ now." I thought to myself, hastily putting on my clothing before heading downstairs. I checked her cabinets and fridge, scouring for some food that I could use. Not finding all that I needed, I grabbed my wallet and her keys, running outside after putting my shoes on. I locked the door behind me as I rushed to find a market nearby. I came back about 40 minutes later, opening her door and dropping the food on the floor before I locked the door, rushing back to my house to grab a change of clothing and possibly get a quick shower in. At home, I quickly realized that I didn't have time for a shower as the time was now about 9:40. I grabbed a change of clothing before I left, jogging back to Sona's house. Heading inside, I started working on dinner, trying to make some simple eggs over rice with a nice rib eye steak on the side. After I finished cooking, I carefully plated it before bringing it upstairs to Sona's room. Sitting down next to her, I shifted myself to take a bite of the food, the motion stirring Sona from her nap. Her eyes flickered before they locked onto mine. She blushed a little bit before she sat up, leaning herself on my shoulder.

"H-hey, Benny. T-that was something, huh?" Sona ran her hand through her hair, kissing me afterwards. We ate our food quickly before I decided to take a shower in her house.

"It's getting kinda late. I think I might go in a bit." I told her after returning from the kitchen, the dishes washed.

"A-actually, I was wondering if you wanted to sleep over, Ben... y'know so we can hang out more." Sona blushed as she asked me.

"Don't see why I can't. Gives me more time to bond with my girlfriend, right?" My words made Sona blush before she hugged me, bringing me into another kiss. In a silent agreement, we slowly walked to the bathroom together, still in our embrace before we separated.

"Do you... wanna?" Sona asked me, her eyes shining with joy. Unable to say no, I nodded as I started to undress myself, Sona helping me as well. We stepped into the shower together, kissing each other sweetly. "Hey, Ben... can you help wash me?" Sona asked innocently, yet her eyes gave away her lustful intentions. I nodded, grabbing a dollop of soap, rubbing my hands together to whip a lather of foam before I started to move my hands across her body, covering them in a soapy foam. I brought my hands to her breasts, massaging them thoroughly, soft gasps escaping her mouth as I did so. Sona brought her hands down to stroke my rising member. I grit my teeth as I started kneading her breasts and tweaking her nipples, Sona's soft gasps turning into mewls. Our naughty foreplay continued for quite a while until I grunted softly, Sona's hands tightening their grip on my quivering erection as she guided it towards her hungry nether regions, resting it in her ass-cheeks. I rubbed my manhood back in forth through her ass-cheeks first before I moved it to her wet entrance, lubricants dripping down her inner legs. I pushed my erection in slowly, a ragged moan escaping Sona's mouth. She pushed her ass against me, her hands pressed against the wall with my hands grasping her tits, as I started to speed up the pace of my thrusting. Sona's moans filled the bathroom, masking the pitter-patter of the water on the shower floor and the sound of wet flesh smacking against each other. I shifted my hands to knead her breasts tightly and pinch her nipples harshly, a louder moan of ecstasy escaping her mouth. Her pussy clamped down harder on my cock as a result, a more powerful wave of pleasure shooting through both our bodies in the process, moans escaping both our mouths.

"Ahn~ Yes, harder! Harder! Oh fuck, your cock is so good~ Ohhhhhhhh~ Hah~ Hah~ You're gonna make me cum! Ahn, I-I-I'm cumming~" Sona cried out euphorically, her vaginal walls almost squeezing the life out of my erection, aching for release, as she climaxed, her love juices cascading down my thrusting manhood and mixing with the pitter-patter of the water on the shower floor. I groaned, my cock twitching and throbbing, as I continued thrusting inside her, milking out more pleasure for Sona before I orgasmed with a loud moan, thick ropes of my seed flowing out into her womb, and overflowing, almost explosively spilling out of her vagina, splattering onto the shower floor and staining both our inner legs. Sona's legs quivered as she fell forward, her body leaning forward on the shower wall, panting for breath amid the aftermath of her orgasm. I let go of her when she had regained her strength, pulling out my softening manhood out of her, a large spurt of semen quickly following it. We reluctantly separated though our hands stayed interlocked. After a little while, I stepped out of the shower, drying myself off with a towel. I heard Sona turn off the shower before I left the bathroom, turning to walk back to her bedroom, still naked. Yawning, I flopped onto Sona's bed, wrapped up in her thick blanket before I slowly dozed off to sleep.

* * *

I felt a slight rustling beneath the blanket. I groaned slightly before I jostled myself awake, to see a large mass spread out over my lower body. I peeked under to see Sona quietly playing with my member, which was standing erect at the moment. Sona looked up and our eyes met. Sona licked her lips sexily before she opened her mouth, giving my manhood a tantalizing lick, giggling softly at me. She gave it another lick, her tongue sliding from the base to the tip of my member. Soon, my manhood was shiny with saliva as Sona continued to play with my member. She giggled again before she moved to put the tip of it into her mouth, her hands pumping up and down my shaft. I gasped sharply as Sona dove downwards, putting the whole of my erection into her mouth in one swift motion. Sona started bobbing her head up and down on my shaft, her tongue licking the underside of my shaft playfully. She brought her head up to take a well-need breath. I grunted softly with a desire for more, for her to keep going as I threw the blanket off both of us.

"Fufufu, is my mouth that good, Benny?" Sona giggled softly as I blushed. "I wonder how my breasts would feel for you?" Sona moved up the bed a little bit, holding her breasts apart. I let out a moan at the heavenly, soft sensation of her breasts when she sandwiched my member with her enormous mounds, completely smothering all but the head of it. She started rubbing them against my dick, indescribable feelings of pleasure coursing through my body as she did so, my teeth grit themselves in response. Sona opened her mouth, letting a few strands of her saliva drip down into her cleavage, lubricating my member. Sona then started to pump her breasts up and down, sliding them back and forth with ease against my lubricated member. I groaned in pleasure as Sona continued her boob-job, her soft, supple breasts a euphoric sensation. "Do you like it, when I pump my tits on your cock? You're close, aren't you, Benny?" Sona whispered seductively as she started to pump her breasts faster along my throbbing member. I moaned as my erection was stimulated so masterfully, a small concentrated spurt of my precum shooting out to hit Sona's lower lip. "That's it, Benny. Let your thick semen out all over my big tits." Sona let out a small gasp before she returned to her devilishly seductive demeanor. I grunted as I finally complied to her demands, my member shooting out huge ropes of semen all over Sona's breasts, face and hair. I panted heavily in the aftermath of my orgasm, the pleasure from the release on a whole other level than when I had sex with Ahri. Sona moved, getting on all fours, her cum-stained face and breasts glowing in the moonlight beautifully. I got up, my manhood throbbing for more, and brought myself to her soaked entrance. I gave it a tentative lick, a sharp moan escaping Sona's lips revealing just how aroused she was. I continued to play with her wet entrance, Sona's arms and legs buckling, threatening to collapse from the pleasure. I finally stopped, edging my erect member outside her nether regions before I pushed in with one swift motion. Sona's arms trembled dangerously as I did so as she let out a loud moan of ecstasy. I started thrusting into her, hard, Sona's massive breasts swinging back and forth under her. Each stroke went deep inside her heavily lubricated vagina to touch her cervix, loud moans escaping Sona's mouth melodically. Neither of us seemed to care about the neighbors, too engrossed in our vigorous passion. Within minutes, Sona came, her sex juices further lubricating her pussy allowing my cock to push in and out with ease. "Ohhhh~ Yes! Hah~ Ohhhh~ Right there~ Yes, yes! Ahhhnn~ F-fuck, your ~ahhhnnn~ cock is hitting me so deep~ " Sona mewled as I continued to relentlessly pound her pussy like a wolf in heat. Groaning and grunting, I felt another pressure build up at the tip of my penis and slowed down my thrusting in order to ram my cock deeper inside her, rubbing my cock against her cervix harshly. With a loud moan, I came a second time, ropes of my hot, pearly seed spewing out into Sona's nether regions, filling her womb up to its brim once again as the rest of my seed dripped out of her slowly. I motioned for her to turn around with my cock still inside and she did so. Without warning, I rocked myself backwards so she fell on top of my in a cowgirl position. Sona yelped in surprise before she understood. Starting off with a slow pace, Sona quickly began bouncing on my cock, pushing herself onto my cock hard. I held her ass softly as she continued riding me before I started thrusting into her from under her, both of us moaning from the post-orgasm pleasure. Sona's upper body laid on mine, her mouth open with her tongue out as she mewled in ecstasy, my erect member ramming into her pussy as our sex fluids dripped and oozed down my shaft and balls. I continued pounding into her from under her until I thought of something to surprise Sona. I stopped my thrusting to swing forward, pushing her onto the bed gently. I held her legs up and Sona laid them spread-eagle before I started pounding my cock into her, her moans starting up again. We groaned in sync as Sona came again, more of her love juices lubricating my member as her body convulsed in pleasure. My groans slowly turned into ragged grunts as I continued pistoning my erect manhood into Sona's nether regions, completely focused on giving the woman in front of me as much pleasure as she wanted. Sona's eyes rolled up into her head, her moans of ecstasy growing louder and louder. Feeling another pressure build up at the tip of my dick, I sped up my pace going faster and faster until I felt my orgasm just about to reach its peak. I made one final thrust deep into her pussy before I pulled out of her, rubbing my red, throbbing rod furiously as strands of my sticky, thick seed shot out, applying another layer to Sona's breasts, face and hair, as well as covering her navel and the outside of her vagina. Sona held her mouth open to catch her breath, allowing for some stray ropes of my seed to make it into her mouth. Greatly relieved, I moved back to marvel the beautiful sight before my eyes: Sona, arguably the hottest girl in the school, covered in my seed with a dazed, slutty look in her eyes that showed satisfaction and lust.

"Take a picture of me... keep it as your home screen... or your lock screen." Sona managed to get out as she laid there, still panting for breath.

"You're so fucking slutty, Sona, jeez." Nevertheless, I still found my phone in the semi-illuminated room and took a picture of her.

"Maybe... but I'm your slut, Benny. Anytime you want to have a little bit of fun," Sona winked as she said this, "You just tell me. Ooh, just thinking about doing something naughty in school gets me horny. Fuck, I want your dick in me again..." Sona licked her lips before she held her legs apart, her inner thighs drenched with the product of our love looked very enticing. I couldn't help growing an erection so I sighed to myself and brought myself back to Sona to continue our passionate lovemaking.


End file.
